Endless Night
by Mira Lynn 91
Summary: The next chapter in the Cullen's lives. What happened after Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Good Bye's**

**As I traced the contours of his perfectly sculpted body, I thought how on earth was I this lucky? How did I happen across this miserable little town to not only marry the man of my dreams, but get to be with him for all of eternity? Edward constantly reminded me that the price was my one untarnished soul, but I never saw the comparison between a life with him or a blood free one. Being a vampire was only an improvement, as far as I was concerned; balance, beauty, powers, and the pure speed….but Edward and his pessimistic look on everything I found perfect, including himself, was a never ending cycle of misery.**

"**Bella don't you realize we have to move soon?" he pleaded.**

"**And why exactly is that??" I asked. I loved everything about my life, it was the best two years of a life anyone had ever had, and I was ready to put money on it. **

"**My love, you do not wrinkle, Renesme is aging to proper elementary age, and we can't have her start school here…Charlie will be very suspicious, as will the rest of the town if our child become a teenager by 4th**** grade." he always knew exactly what to say and when…and I still pondered when that intellect would come for me,, or if it was a talent you received through years, opposed to mere vampire skill.**

"**But Edward, I promised Jake we could wait another year or so, so that he could decide where his collegial path could take him, and Charlie will never forgive me if I don't let him take Renesme to her first day of kindergarten…and you he will want pictures.." **

"**Bella you can't possibly think Charlie is going to be a part of our lives much longer?!" he cut me off mid sentence, but I couldn't finish my explanation, because I did know, and I wasn't ready.**

"**You are right, as always, but what do I do? How does this work!" I was on the point of tears if this were possible, I was not ready to let go of my dad, and Jake would be heart broken if we moved too far…**

"**My love it is always hard at first, but we must leave for our own protection, as well as Charlie. I still have the house in New Hampshire, or if you prefer we can move somewhere else, anywhere else to make this easier…" Edward hated to see me hurt, especially my heart, though it stopped beating two years ago last week. **

"**Well lets go tell Charlie the bad news…" I was very sure my heart would break if it could, but **

**my head was completely able to differ what was right for my family, opposed to myself, and Edward and Renesme always came first.**

**Driving was a complete waste of time and gas in my opinion, but Edward insisted on taking the my car out for a drive, since it hardly ever left the safety of it's dust cover in our monstrous garage filled with baubles no vampire ever needed. "This car never get out in the open, and I want you to really appreciate the throttle and speed of it every now and then.." I sighed impatiley, as he chuckled under his breath. I preferred to run everywhere, I even bought a baby carrier backpack for days when Renesme wished to accompany me, **

"**This is not going to be a good visit…" I simply stated. We always planned to visit just after Charlie finished eating, so that I could do dishes and promptly say thanks but no thanks to leftovers. **

**When we pulled around to the drive, however, I was surprised to see we would not be the only ones paying Charlie a visit. Out on the street was a perfectly sculpted motorcycle, built for speed and made to look as expensive as it cost. I knew the owner was none other than my best friend, and werewolf, Jacob Black.**

"**I was hoping to tell them separately!! What is he doing here?" I groaned.**

**Edward let out a low growl, not in anger but in pure agitation. "Oh our young friend decided it would be fun to try and convince us not to in front of Charlie, giving us no way to tell him the obvious reason. Hope you've thought of some really good reasons for our departure…" Edward was usually the one to keep us out of trouble, so this caught me off guard.**

"**What do you mean/ I thought you knew why were leaving?!"**

"**Well love my reasons won't suffice with Charlie, especially when Jacob plans on fighting every reason imaginable." He explained. I let out a low hiss in frustration.**

"**Alright let just get it over with."**

**I pulled Renesme out of her car seat, and placed on the ground immediately so that she could go break the ice. She always had a way with those two, and to be honest it was embarrassing how easy two men could fall so completely in awe of my little schemer. "Grand-pa!!" she cried as she ran to the door, only to be met at the entrance by Jake. **

"**There's our little girl!" he exclaimed. Jake picked her up by the underarms , swung her all the way round twice ending with a triumphant landing into Charlie's waiting lap. "And what has my Nessie been up to all day!" he put a little bitterness on the last bit towards me; I had promised to make it up to the reservation today but never did, **

'**I'm sorry Jacob, but Edward and I were planning something important, so I'm afraid it took all day." I only gave him an excuse because of Charlie, otherwise I would've told him to shut is mouth, and to get over not seeing **_**my**_** daughter every second of every day. **

**Edward waltzed in shortly after hiding a very obvious grin. Over the last year my focus was on controlling my powers and directing them away from my thoughts, giving Edward the freedom to read my thoughts, but only recently had it become a talent I mastered. "Bella is everything alright?" he smiled his all too knowing crooked smile I loved. **

"**Yes, I was just telling Jake here about why were here in the first place." I stated casually. To any other couple this would be an odd way to express one's love, but there was nothing Edward love more than to read my mind, and I was definitely making it difficult for him to concentrate on our task, what with visions of our cozy honeymoon cottage on the outskirts of the property line, or the vague memories of our first night in the blue room….**

"**Dad…I was wondering if we could all talk about something, something important…" I wasn't quite sure what I should tell him, so at the moment I was stalling. **

"**Sure Bells, what's up?" He was so busy bouncing Renesme on his knee, he could see my worried face.**

"**Dad, Edward got a job, a position he has been waiting a good year for and we found out today that he was chosen to run the music program at Dartmouth!!" Isn't that amazing!?" I tried to act overly happy…but I still was not a great liar. Charlie was silent, for what seemed to be an eternity, so Edward stepped in.**

"**It is a new program to assist those aspiring musicians over sees, actually, so I will be moving around a lot, almost every month, to different countries, teaching abroad, as a reprehensive to Dartmouth. Sadly this means that Bella , Renesme and I will be moving to New Hampshire next month to work our the details." **

"**Wow. that's…great Bells, Edward congrats son, I don't know what to say…" Charlie was taking this much better than I thought, but of course Jacob would have to ruin it, **

"**Hey now wait just one second, you really think it's great idea to rip Bella from her family, not to mention moving little Nessie all over without any stable environment? What about your family Edward? Aren't you too close to move so far away? " Jake knew the answer to this, however he wanted to hear what we had come up with.**

"**Actually Jacob, after we get settled, before my first oversees departure, my family will be joining us in New Hampshire to keep Bella company. The job is only going to last a couple years at the most, but this is a dream of mine that has never been fulfilled and Bella and my family have been gracious enough to endure some vacation away from Forks." Edward knew he had Jake in a bind now, he would have to be better than that to corner my Edward,**

"**Hmm that is a very thoughtless gesture, and you know what I wouldn't want Bella to lose her family either…what would you think about me joining you for a year before I start college?" Jake had asked the question we all knew was coming, all of us except for Charlie. **

"**Uh Jake that's a little weird don't you think? I mean whatever, but come on…you are going to move all the way across the country just to be with Bella and Nessie? What about **_**your**_** family?" Charlie was in complete shock, and his reasoning was every bit as logical to someone who didn't know the unbreakable tie between Jake and my daughter. **

**I answer for Jake this time. "Dad Jake is more than welcome to **_**visit**_**…but this is the start of new chapter in our lives, one we would like to start on our own." Both Charlie and Jake knew that I was directing my words to Jacob, but Jacob still persisted.**

"**But what about Nessie and school?" **

"**What do you mean Jacob?" Edward cut in, becoming annoyed.**

"**I don't know, I just thought she would start school with us, here." Jake looked defeated and I knew this was the end of the questioning, at least in front of Charlie.**

"**I'm sorry Jacob, but we don't want her to start school here just to be taken out shortly after, that isn't fair to **_**her." **_**I explained. He knew we had won the battle or now, so he dropped it, excused himself out, and allowed us to finish our visit with Charlie. But I knew that this couldn't be the end of our fight, and in the distant corners of my mind, I wondered if Jake would ever give up or if we would someday have to fight for the rights to our own child. I knew the Renesme loved him too, and I knew I could trust him to take care of my daughter just as good as me, but I was worried that Jacob would bring this small move to New Hampshire into a huge custody battle, possibly invoking pack leadership to try and force us to stay.**

**Departure. Goodbyes. Two things I was never good at, and this morning was the morning I would have to do both. The week had been awful. Jacob had been spending every possible moment with Renesme, all the while guilt tripping me every chance he got. My excuses never silenced him and it got to the point where I threatened to leave in the night with out a word or set destination if he didn't stop. Jacob soon learned to suffer in silence, but Edward on the other hand was another story. He was cradling me in his arms, lounging in our huge four post bed, and I really could think of anywhere else I'd rather be. **

"**Bella, are you sure you can live through this?" he was always so worried about my health, when he knew perfectly well that I couldn't die.**

"**Edward, I'm sure my heart and take it." I teased. But, he didn't find it so funny.**

"**I'm serious! Losing those you love is hard, and this Sunday is the last time you will ever see your father ever again!! I didn't want to tell you this, but in a few months, Carlisle and I decided it was time to **_**die**_** in a tragic accident and.." But I cut him off, in anger and shock.**

"**What do you mean we are dying!? We can't!!! Charlie will never live through losing us all in one foul swoop! What are you thinking?" I shrilled, losing all composure.**

"**Love I told you to make sure you knew what you were doing when you fell in love with me, I told you it was dangerous for you, but you didn't listen and now I don't…"**

"**Oh stop Edward! You and your drama…I love you forever and always, and nothing will ever change that. EVER." I was done fighting with him about what's best for me, for goodness sake we were married. **

"**Alright my love, well then Sunday it is. And you should probably plan a visit with your mother, to say your good byes." Edward soothed me with his comforting tones.**

**Laying in bed with my perfect angel was a gift only god could've been so kind as to give me, but my thought were racing through everything to do that day. Renesme would be up soon, so I meandered over to her room, just to peak in to be horrified by my baby's absence. **

"**Edward! Get in here!" I reached another octave, but he was already beside me wondering what was wrong, only taking him seconds to hear the absence of his daughter's thoughts. **

**He let out furious growl, something I've only heard when it came to my harm, back when I was bit more breakable, and to my surprise it still sent a chill threw me. "Let's go now." he stated, and we were out of our sweet cottage, on our way to Carlisle. **

**The house was quiet, no doubt from lack of awareness, but soon our family would be informed on the horrid discovery of a missing Renesme. I cried for my sister, whom I needed most. "Alice!!!" it only took her a fraction of a second to reach us, and be filled in through Edward. **

"**How did this happen?" she hissed… "how did I miss her?!"**

**Then it struck me. Who would have the power to erase Alice's visions? "Jacob. It had to be; the wolves would've planned this without us ever being able to see it, and Jake has been desperate to find a way to make us stay…I never thought he would take my daughter!!!!" I was done with composure, I was livid with my former best friend. It was Edward who calmed me out of my fury.**

"**Love, we don't know for sure if it was him, but wouldn't it be the best possible scenario for Renesme? We know she would be safe, and not in the hands of…" but he couldn't finish his thought, for anything else would be too horrid to imagine. **

"**Jake has her Edward, I know it…He has to." I knew I was just trying to convince myself of this, but it could really be anyone. **

**I called over to Billy's but he said Jake wasn't around, and to try at Sam's. Edward was already on the phone with him as well, but he was a no show at anywhere obvious. This eased me surprisingly, for I knew this was a good sign if Jake was hiding. "Thanks Charlie." Edward phone clicked shut.**

"**Charlie? Does he know where Jacob is?" I was confused, why would Jake ever tell my dad?**

"**Yes, he said Jake was really strange and said that if we called to tell us he would not be home to say good bye, because he was going on a college tour in Washington." Edward looked peeved, and knew why. Jake wasn't really on a tour, but somewhere hiding my baby. **

**Where he really was could be anywhere…and it would take forever to figure out even where to start. We were sure he was in wolf form running, so we decided to call Seth, and see if he could get through to him. "Seth if he told you anything, you need to tell us!" Edward was getting anxious, and irritated with Seth's loyalty to a kidnapper. "Yes Seth I understand, but he stole our daughter, and I will **_**not **_**leave him in one piece if I have to live without her for much longer, so really it is in his best interest if you tell me where he is." Edward was trying to stay calm but it was difficult; and I understood how he felt. **

"**Put me on the phone Edward." I said, not showing my true emotion, afraid he wouldn't give me to Seth. But, Edward just handed the phone over without question. "Seth, it's me, yes I am mad, this is my daughter who was not in her bed when I went to check on her this morning, and believe me I can sympathize with Jake, I really can, but she is not even close to of age and I am her mother, so unless you want me to call the police on our good friend…no Seth not the human police…that's right I will call every vampire friend I have and hunt my best friend until I have her back in my arms…I will call upon the Volturi, if that's what it takes." Edward just started in awe and horror, because he didn't want to involve Aro and the rest of the clan, and neither did I, but I would, if it meant getting Renesme back.**

**I handed the phone back over, and Edward wrote down the directions to Jake's supposed destination. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Hunting**

**We left for Canada within minutes after our conversation with Seth. I was not sure of this, I thought bringing Alice with us would be helpful, but Edward wanted it to be just the two of us.**

"**If Jake is going to listen at all, it will be just us he listens to, and I promise Alice wouldn't be much help if Renesme is with him, because she can't see what they're doing." Edward explained, as I ran along aside him to the Canadian border. **

"**Yes but I still would feel at ease if she was here…" to be honest I wanted Jasper to come, to calm me down, because I knew once I saw Jake I'd lose it, and Jazz would've come if Alice was.**

"**Bella everything will be fine. Renesme is safe, I can feel it, and I know you can feel it too…plus I don't think even Jasper could calm you down, let alone me down." he grinned at me, because he could read my mind at the time.**

"**Oh you heard that did you?" I laughed. "Well I'll just have to concentrate to keep you out sir." I teased, only because I knew he knew that I loved he could read my mind and how much I loved him of every second of every day.**

**We crossed the border easy within the hour, but the difficult task ahead was figuring out where he would take her. My only guess was the distant Quileute brother tribe near Winnipeg. **

"**Lets try the brother tribe, and from there we will just have to look everywhere…" I sighed full of nerves, for I knew that Canada, even for a Vampire was a vast and confusing labyrinth. Edward agreed with me and we headed towards the tribe of the brother wolves. **

**Edward and I were running as fast as possible, and I was completely divulged in the run, but suddenly he turned and stopped me with a forceful and passionate kiss in middle of the Canadian wilderness. His mouth moved with mine perfectly, and in tune with my hands moving to the base of his neck. I was so used to him pulling away from me for so long, that this new Edward was still unnerving, even after two years of complete lustful harmony. He pulled me up into his arms and held me close for what seemed like a lifetime. His arms cradled me so gently, as if I could still break in his arms, kissed me softly on every inch of my exposed skin and then looked into y eyes with so much love and heart break, I thought I would cry if that were possible. **

"**Edward I.." but he stopped me with this fingers to my lips.**

"**Bella, I want you to know that even if I must destroy myself to return Renesme to you, I will. And I know you don't want to hear this right now, but I will make you and Renesme safe as long as I exist." His words were strong, passionate and heartbreakingly true.**

"**Edward, you need to know that I am an equal partner in this marriage and we will find her together, save her together, be together forever. I love you forever, as you love me." I responded with just as much heat to emphasize my passion and love for him.**

**We enter the reservation noticed at once, and we knew that it would be impossible to sneak up on him now, but I also had faith in Jake to reason with us, or let me get close enough to rip his arms off. As we walked through the village, it was clear we were not welcome, and I was sure we would be confronted any moment, But, Edward just held on to me tightly by the waist as comfort, and we proceeded to Billy's Sister's place, the only true family Jake had here. **

**A woman with dark onyx hair braided to the small of her back walked toward us with a surprised smile. It was Emily, very pregnant and very happy to see her former wolf girl. **

"**Bella! Edward. It's so good to see you! Why are you here? Are you surprising Jake?!" she was so out of the loop I guess and that was just fine with me because she would be happy to lead us to my baby. **

"**Actually it is a surprise Em, and I would love to see him and my daughter right now! Where are they?" I asked, my nerves rising in anticipation to hold my daughter once more.**

"**They? I didn't know he…huh…well anyways lets go surprise him!" Emily said with such sincere tone, I almost felt bad about not including her I this ambush.**

**The house was a small one bedroom with a tin roof. The fireplace was going and I could smell the heat coming from the wood furnace, the cooling embers not close enough to the burning log. Emily walked us all the way, though we begged her to rest and not push the baby. She was due any day now, and I knew she must be anxious for her first child,. The windows were dark but there was movement inside, so we proceeded to knock. Jake came to the door.**

"**Bella! Edward! Hey! Wow you guys are great I can't believe you came all the way here!" Jake hugged me fiercely and then hugged Edward. I didn't understand.**

"**Jake…Why are you here? Renesme…" I started but I couldn't finish, because I knew by his face, that she wasn't here. **

"**I know! You came here to let her say good bye, and to be honest that's why I left, so you could leave, but wow am I glad you didn't listen to me! Hey where is she?" Jake started to get nervous, upset and then angry. "Where is Renesme Edward?" I was now on the floor clutching to my empty whom…remembering how it felt to not have her safe with me once again.**

"**Jacob…we thought…Renesme was stolen out of her crib two days ago, and we thought…We thought…you…" Edward couldn't comprehend it, where was she? **

"**Hold on…WHAT…You thought I STOLE HER FROM YOU!? Why didn't you call and ask, Instead of coming all the way up here wasting time on finding her!!?? Jake was screaming at Edward, but only because Emily was protecting me from the loud lashes of hate.**

**Edward stayed calm, but only for my sake. "Jacob, we only assumed this because you went missing at the same time, and told Charlie a lie, and didn't tell us where you were really going, so excuse us for putting together the few bits of information we had, but now the important issue is that our daughter is still missing and now for certain in danger! "Edward's growl erupted from his chest and penetrated my sensitive ears. Emily cried a whimper of fear. **

"**Edward." I whispered. "Lets go back home and check the house, there might be something we missed…" I would not let go of what little hope I had in finding my daughter.**

"**I'm coming too." Jake said, and with no doubt I knew I wouldn't be able to tell him no. I felt so guilty for assuming the worst out of my best friend, and now I've endangered my daughters life with my presumptions. **

**Edward turned his head toward mine, lifted my fallen chin . "You are wrong you know. We did what we thought best and now we just need to re trace our steps…I will find her Bella, I swear." **

"**I know…I just can't…even think…" I couldn't respond in full sentences, I was too distraught. **

"**Bella, I love her too yah know." Jake interrupted. "I'm going to be a help in finding her; I know her better than almost everyone, except you." Edward growled at that, but I knew Jake was **

**right. No one loved Renesme as much as I did, except for Jake. Of course Edward loved her, but most of his love for her was through me, and how much I loved her. And our family loved her but had no real connection with her the way Jake and I did, and I think Edward knew that.**

**We arrived back home around 5am…our running was slowed by Jake, who even when transformed was not nearly as fast as us. Alice met us at the door along with Rose close behind waiting for her niece, only to be met by our empty hands.**

"**Why did you bring back a dog?! Where's Renesme?" Rose spit at Jacob. Sadly there love for Renesme couldn't heal over the hatred between the two. **

"**Sorry Blondie, but I didn't have her, but if you know where she's at could you please point me toward her?" He sneered at her, and she hissed back.**

"**Jacob. Rose. Enough." I was done with the petty nonsense for now, all I wanted was my baby. "What's most important right now is that our daughter is still missing and not with the best option of kidnappers!" I screamed the last of it only to release some of my anxiety. **

**Edward held my close. "My love we will find her…let's go search the cottage for clues." **

**The cottage looked cold and inhuman. I didn't want to go back in without my baby. How did we miss the intruders? Our super hearing would've been enough to hear anything mortal, and Edward with his special gift…it didn't make any sense. Edward and I walked into the main room, and continued to our daughter's nursery. Before he went for the knob, I grabbed his hand and pushed it away. He looked puzzled, but I spoke his concerns.**

"**Edward, I can't lose her, and I can't lose you, and if we don't…" I couldn't finish the sentence let alone the thought of a world where Renesme and Edward didn't exist. **

"**Bella, you know that I will do everything in my power to reunite us with our daughter; I will easily risk my own life to do this for you, but I will not risk losing you." Edward took me into is arms, more passionately than he'd done in a while, and under different circumstances I would have been thrilled, but this was always his way of giving me bad news.**

"**My love I'm going to ask that you allow me to search for our daughter on my own…and if.." But I once again cut him off. "Are you kidding me?! You would honestly think I would even consider letting both of you out my sight?! Absolutely not and to even think you'd ask me to do something so risky and careless…" He put his gentle fingers to my lips to silence my anger. **

"**I knew this would be your first response but hear me out. You would be more help here. I will take someone else with me, a good partner, who cares just as much as we do and.."**

**But he was cut off by a knock then enter of our best friend and son in law to be, Jacob Black. "I couldn't wait any longer, Bella I'm sorry but Eddie and I are going after whomever took Nessie and that's that. Yes you will never forgive me, but you are not the best at handling these kind of situations and it will be in Nessie's best interest if you stay and look for clues around town." He gestured to Edward and finished with "We can handle the tracking of the bastard." **

**Though I knew they were both right and I knew that having me track anything would be considered a joke, I had to be there for my daughter. "No. " I hissed in frustration, at both them and myself. "I can't be away from you…" I whispered to Edward only. We still hadn't figured out the whole separation thing, and I wasn't about to go cold turkey of my eternal love and my daughter at the same time. **

**Edward read my thoughts, sighed and then replied. "I know Bella, I know…" His face lit up with an idea , his eyes glowered at me in confidence. "Bella what about a compromise? " The crooked smile I still loved beamed at me with triumph; he knew I could never say no to him. "If I do not find one hint or clue in a week, I will send for you and we will continue the journey alone, and Jacob can take your place here as look out." **

**I had a feeling this was merely a set up to get what they both wanted but he knew I had already said yes. He rushed me into his arms kissed me with a heartbreaking force and thanked me in the only way he knew how. "Bella I love you more than the sun loves the moon. I crave you more than lungs craves a breath, and I will need you in my existence as long as the stars hang above us." **

**We searched the nursery, but nothing was left behind to help them, except the window was left open and an insignificant strand of Renesme's hair was latched to the windowsill. All it proved was that she was taken and out the window there should be a trail to follow. Edward and Jacob were leaving in the morning, and though Jake wanted to leave that evening, I knew Edward and I needed one more night together to even think of surviving separation for a week. **

**The cottage was dark and cold of the crime and I really didn't want to be in there, but Edward convinced me to know he would find her and the void in my stomach would soon be fixed. He led me to our room , wrapped me in his arms and before he could utter a sound I had to make him mine once again. "Edward shhh." was all that was ever said that night , at least on purpose. Our lips moved as one rhythmic dance. In perfect sync and force that would have crushed me if I were still human. I'd always thought kissing him could never get any better, but it seemed I was proven wrong every time. My dress was ripped to shreds and thrown carelessly across the floor; his pants and once buttoned shirt was next to my shards of cloth. He plunged into me with such power I gasped in pleasure and sighed with relief. I kissed his chest and neck and chin over and over, thanking him for loving me, and soon we were in motion. Our hearts, though considered dead, seemed to be buzzing in our chests, our monsters were awoken and were not put out easily. He carried my to the bed, a task not usually done. (the floor was usually easier and time efficient.) I was in complete awe of his sculpted figure, a god in human form, and he looked into my eyes with so much love, and pain you'd think I was leaving him and not the other way around. "Bella I need you to understand why I'm doing this…" His word startled me and ruined the mood very fast. **

"**I think I understand why, but can you tell me why you are ruining our last night together with this?" I was so frustrated that he brought our departure up during my last night in bliss. "I need you now. " I glared at him with such desire that a fool would know what I meant within seconds, but Edward pulled himself off of me and sat up. Our night was over. **

"**I don't know if I can be away from you, but at the same time I can't endanger you, I'm a very torn and selfish monster and I wish for you to…" I threw myself at him grabbed his hair and pulled him to me to answer his concerns. I needed him to know that all I would think of while he was gone was him. "Bella…" he whispered to me in my ear and I was gone. He was my sun; my air, my blood. The only thing that kept my alive was my desire to have him this close to me always. Edward traced my outline from hairline to naval with his tongue and I latched to his neck preparing for the end to a blissful night. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Separations**

**The morning greeted us with a usual blanket of cloud and fog, but today it was even more depressing because I knew we couldn't use the weather as an excuse to postpone the departure. I laid away from him in our bed, trying not to let him see me so distraught, but I never fooled him well. Soon he was at my side, wrapped me into him and making this harder and harder with every word he whispered to me. **

"**Bella, my love, I know you're not asleep…" starting this with a joke only made me sensitive and hurt, but I let him continue. "Sweetheart, believe me…I know how…extremely difficult this is, but I promised in one week I will send for you, that is if I can even last that long." I pondered this, because I knew this could be good thing. Then I knew what I had to do. I had to **_**convince**_** him of my value to the hunt in more ways than one…the first being my body. **

**Without dressing as I usually would, I unwrapped myself from him and the covers , letting him see my full body long enough to leave him speechless. "You are right, as always Edward, I just hope you can last a week…" Tantalizing as it was just to stand there, I proceeded to the shower. "I will be in the shower waiting for you, over course you should probably go, after all, Jake is waiting. Mood killer, yes but again I knew what I was doing., and so did he. **

"**Bella this is not fair and you know it." he groaned and pulled the covers over his head, as I once did so many times ago. I tiptoed out of the shower, slightly damp , laid myself atop of my covered husband, and quoted "I'd prefer you didn't cover your face, considering I will be living without it for too long. "**

**He peered over the sheets, gasped and I silenced him with my lips. But just as he went in for the kill, I turned him back over. "You better go while the day is still young. " With a hefty sigh and groan he kissed me once more and left to change for the long trip. I knew that sooner or later he would break and I knew he could never last a week, just as I never would last a day. **

**The term "parting is such sweet sorrow" is an absolute lie, and anyone who feels bitter sweet about saying good bye to your lover is just odd. All I could feel and was going to feel was complete and utter heart break. Of course I knew Edward always wanted and loved me as I did him, but our separation only brought back faint, but painful memories of the one time he tried to leave me permanently, and in doing so left a small secret scar on my ever still heart. If I ever told him how much it still hurt me, he would forever be guilty, and that hurt more than my own silent suffering. Today was not about me, it was about Renesme and I had to be strong enough to let him go for you. The clouds were slowly parting, allowing just enough light, to bounce off his perfect marble jaw, creating a shimmer of rainbow, that I now shared with him. **

"**Bella my everlasting love, I will keep in contact at all times, and I will only be gone a week." I knew he wasn't comforting me anymore, but himself. I now felt kind of guilty, for not helping the situation, but my own selfish needs were so strong I couldn't help it. So I went in for the kill with my words.**

"**If you love me the way you say, you will talk to me every chance it is safe, and know now that I will not rest a moment until you are safe in my arms once again." I whispered this close to his heart, mine close to crumbling, I used his arms as a support. "I love you. And I will see you soon." I vowed. With this he crushed my lips to his, tangled his hands into my already disarrayed hair, and said good bye the way I never could. When we parted, this was the first time I ever noticed the tearing sensation in his eyes, the way Esme and mine had been many times. Shock fell onto my face and as he turned away, I grabbed him back and turned him to me. He would not cry for me and would not feel guilty anymore; I loved him too much for that. **

**I focused on even breathing, and said; "Edward, you know I love you more than anything, and I know you are leaving me here for the all the right reasons. No matter what it takes, I know you will succeed, and I know Renesme and I can count on you for anything."**

**To convince him of my composure I forced a stone smile; not completely true, but enough to get one back in return. Edward leaned into me and whispered; "Thank you…You always know exactly what I need. I will call you as soon as I have news."**

**And with that he and Jacob took off. They were all gone. My best friend, my daughter, and my reason for existence were abandoning me here to a dreary land of despair. I knew of course I was being dramatic, but it's how I felt and I needed at least one of them here to hold me together. Once I knew they were definitely far enough away not to hear me I collapsed to the icy ground and let out a fierce cry of absolute pain. In fact, the last time I had a hole in my chest like this, I had Jacob to fill it, and now all hope of my filler was at least a hundred miles away by now. **

**After a moment of sorrow, I decided it was time to do what I was asked of, and I went back to the house to be with my other family members, who would have a small idea of how it felt to say good bye. **

**Alice was sitting in the living room flipping through one of the thousands of scrapbooks dedicated to Renesme, and Rose was sitting on the floor, organizing your clothes into piles of : too big, too small, worn, and never again's. Both looked up when I entered, but I could tell they were apprehensive to be the first to speak, so I decided to try. "What are you doing?" I asked. Surprisingly Rosalie answered me. **

"**We thought we should reminisce while we waited, and Renesme's wardrobe needed some serious examination, I mean can you believe we allowed her to wear this!?" Rose held up a pink and orange jumper with a huge strawberry appliqué on the chest. It was extremely tacky, but Charlie had bought it for her and we had to have her wear it at least once for him. **

"**Charlie gave it to her." I stated and sat down next to Alice. But no sooner had I sat down did I crumple to her lap and dry sob into her pleated skirt. **

**Alice picked me up and held me close, and Rose started to finger comb my hair, and at first this was what I needed, but then I remembered what you needed, and what I needed to do for our daughter. "I need to go." I ran out to the cottage, afraid I would soon be followed, but Alice always knew best for me and knew I needed to be alone. **

**The cottage, our home was not the same. It had become a tomb of our lives. The very place I loved was now a deserted prison I never wanted to enter without you. But I knew that if I didn't tear apart every inch of that place, and I missed a clue I could never forgive myself. I walked to the entrance, held my breath, and turned the knob. **

**Even though I expected the silence, the gust of stale air still caught me by surprise and I hated being in here. Every memory slapped me in the face. Where we slept, read, enjoyed each others love and thoughts…it was all staring me down, waiting for me to see what wasn't there; my family. Renesme my sweet baby was ripped from her crib…and even though I knew it was not my fault, it still felt that I could've done more to protect you. I walked to her nursery and prepared my self for the worst. **

**Her room was a light lavender with a deep purple accent color. The white sheer curtain danced gentley in the breeze coming in through the open window, and the dim light peeking through the clouds was pouring into the small room, enhancing the emptiness around me. I walked over to the bed near your window, never thinking that this was a stupid idea, having your bed so close to an opening, but it was too late to regret a simple mistake. This mistake however, might cost you your life. **_**No **_**I thought to myself. That would never cross my mind again. I scanned the window sill and under the bed for anything that might of meant something, and then as if we were blind, a rumples piece of parchment, was folded letter style under the crib; a note from the kidnapper. Shocked, nervous and trembling, I reached for the note, and read: **

_**To the parents of this remarkable child, **_

_**You are probably wondering why your baby is gone, and if I know vampire **_

_**Ways, you are most likely trying to hunt me down, but I should warn you now,**_

_**That doing so is a pointless task, and simply you will fail in finding us. You **_

_**Do not deserve to have such an amazing child, and it was my duty to explain her **_

_**Powers, dissect the remarkable science behind it, and if possible extract the gene**_

_**You have genetically given to her. By now you should know I plan on not hurting**_

_**He as long as my hypothesis go according to plan, but then again, when does**_

_**Science ever go exactly right? I do apologize for causing you pain, if your kind can **_

_**Feel anything for one another, but this creation needs to be seen by the whole world**_

_**And not just the lucky few. Here's to science and I hope you don't try and find her,**_

_**Because the result will be fatal for your "daughter". Best wishes, and here's to her. **_

_**Sincerely, Dr. Richards**_

**I was shaking violently by the time I finished the note. Someone had stolen my baby, and it was a stranger; a **_**new**_** enemy. Honestly, was this a normal thing for vampires, or was it just me and my family? I reached for my cell and presses my first speed dial. The ring only lasted half a tone. Hearing his voice was the most therapeutic remedy for my fear, anger, and dizziness. **

"**Bella love, I haven't been gone more than an hour; what is wrong?" Edward said this with concern, and not judgment or annoyance. **

"**Edward I found a note, and I now know who has our daughter…" The last bit hardly utter my lips, and I couldn't keep myself together much longer. **

"**I will be there very soon. I love you dear, and I will come as fast as I can run." And with that thw line was dead, and I was alone with my thoughts. I ran back to the main house to show them my discovery, and not one person was any more relieved than I was. **

"**What does this mean? Who is this guy?!" Emmet broke the silence, and as always spoke what most of us were too upset to say ourselves. Carlisle answered him.**

"**I'm not entirely sure. I've never heard of him before, and I've never got wind of a Blood Scientist these days, so this is surprising. " He spoke almost to himself, trying to crack the code.**

"**Excuse me? What did you call him?" I had never heard the term Blood Scientist, but it didn't sound very pleasant. Carlisle turned to me and smiled, but only for a moment.**

"**A blood scientist is what are kind used to call crazed people who kidnapped inexperienced vampires to run test and experiments, usually trying to harness their powers, or finding new ways to dispose of them." I gasped in horror, hoping my baby was not to be destroyed. Seeing my face, he quickly rescinded his comment.**

"**But the not says he never wished to harm Renesme, so I'm sure he is only interested in her extra abilities. How he found out about them is a mystery to me…" Again Carlisle was off in doctor mode, trying to heal the issue. **

**I waited at the window for Edward, but he didn't come within the hour, or hours after that, and now I was beginning to worry. He had never been late like this, for something like this. After six hours of pacing the floor, I decided to call him. The dial tone went on for more than a beat, more than normal, for way too long. I hung up and redialed Jacob's number. He took a little longer, but not much. **

**He sounded groggy. "Errlllo? Who's this?" Jacob hissed at the phone. I had clearly woke him up. **

"**I'll yell at you later for sleeping on the job, but I was wondering if I could speak with Edward please." panic was slowly bubbling through my lips.**

"**Um Bella, he left like hours ago…He hasn't made it to Fork yet?" Jacob was up and awake within seconds, now clearly concerned. **

"**Oh god…" was all I could whisper and dropped the phone to floor, and even though I could have grabbed it, I let it fall to the ground and smash to pieces.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Darkness

If I let myself lay here long enough, I would eventually petrify in our bed. I considered this to be my last option after many others crossed my mind. Alice was watching me constantly, and told me suicide was not an option, though that was my first action after learning of your disappearance. "What if he's alive? Do you think he's appreciate you going off and killing yourself?! And Renesme…" Of course Alice was right, but I didn't care. I needed you and know you could be gone just ended my need for survival. I tired running away to look for you, but I was stopped by Emmet and Jasper at the Canadian border. I was trapped in our house to do nothing but think of you and lay in our bed for the rest of my existence. Jacob was probably back by now but I wasn't sure, because I had made it very clear not be bothered. (I hope Emmet's arm had healed by now.) The rest of family hovered but only by a few yards, and I was content with wallowing in my despair until Edward was right back in my arms.

A small rapping on my window pulled me out of my trance, but when I saw it was Jacob I turned away and closed my eyes trying to forget my thoughts. "Bella please open the door. This isn't my fault and you know it. Come on! Nessie still needs us! I will find Edward Bella I promise!" His voice was strained, and clearly muggy, as if he might have been crying. I looked through the foggy glass and peared into his eyes, that were infact glistening with fresh tears.

"Jake, please just go away. I'm not coming out, nor do I have the strength to do so…" But before I could finish, Jake was through the front door, and at my bed side, then to my horror, picking me up out of my sanctuary. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" I screamed.

"I need you to be a little more around right now, and I think you're forgetting that Edward's family isn't just made up of you or Nessie…his other family id hurting too." He wasn't reprimanding me, but the smile on his face wasn't helping me the way it once did.

"Jake I need my bed, and need you to put me down." I was calm but furious, and I didn't want to hurt my best friend.

"Chillax Bella, now come on, we are finding our family." He replied with a smile and then took off running towards the Cullen Home.

The house looked distant and cold and I was scared to approach it. I didn't like it without him in it, and I knew my family wasn't very happy with me right now. Much to my dismay, Jaboc carried me right threw the front door newlywed style, and plopped me on the white couch. Alice was the first to enter with a shocked approval beaming across her face. "You got her up! I wish I had known she was coming out today, but of course I can't _see_ you…" She said this wish a smile, not with the usual sarcastic edge. Then she turned to me. "Bella is this for now, or are you staying?" Alice looked extremely concerned.

I looked at both her and Jake , sighed and said. "I don't think I have a choice do I?" With my response, Alice lit up squealed and carried me off to the bathroom for a makeover. "Alice I don't need this anymore remember? I'm not even human!" She was putting rollers in my hair, a mask on my face and polish on my nails.

"Actually dear, you do. You might not be human anymore, but laying in solitude for that long did quite a number on your nails, and lets not even debate about your hair, it was a rats nest." I had never seen Alice so happy. And it made this a little easier. I don't know why I though distancing myself from the ones I loved was supposed to work on my mood, but when had I ever got my feelings right?

The day was almost over, and most of my family had forgiven me. Emmet was another story. "You busted my arm with a door, end of discussion." He sat arms crossed next to Rose who was playing with his curls, trying to get him to forgive me.

"The door was in worse shape by far, I think the knob was all that's left." she giggled.

"Plus Em, I never meant to hurt you, it wasn't personal…I can't be held responsible for anything I said or did this past couple weeks, can't you understand?" I begged on my knees, hoping a good pleading would amuse him. He broke the angry façade and picked me up off the ground and put me into a bear hug.

"I could never stay that mad at you. Ah little sister we will find him; have some faith." He smiled down at me and I had to smile back, though it was as fake as they come.

Jacob was planning on going back out again, but we all convinced him one more night to rest wouldn't cause any harm. But sleep was never obtained. We pulled an all nighter, (not a difficult task for me), and talked about Nessie and Edward. The sun rose an unwelcome twelve hours later and we said good bye once again. This time Emmet convinced Rose to let him join in on the hunt, along with Seth as Jacob's wing man. My family was slowly disappearing and I wasn't sure if I could handle saying good bye to anymore of my loved ones.

After the search party departed, Alice and I locked ourselves in her room for some girl talk. "So what would you like to do today?" She pulled me to her king sized bed and cradled me close, like the way a mother would.

"If I told you it wouldn't matter because you wouldn't let me…" I muttered.

"I think I have better idea of what's to come Bella; now tell me what is it you wish to do?" She focused on my eyes, to give me more insight than necessary.

"Alice, I want to find my family." I said. She hopped up and ran to her master closet.

"Then we will need a durable wardrobe!" she exclaimed. Was she re ally allowing me to go and look for them? I didn't have to stay behind? Then I thought back to her answer.

"Alice did you say we?" I walked over to where she was clearly making two separate piles of material.

"You thought I'd let you go alone?" she replied, and with a wink and flash, we finished packing, left love and apology notes, and raced off to find Edward and Renesme.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Counting Loses

Dead. My husband was gone. I could feel it, and yet I wasn't willing to give up until he was with me, no matter what his current state might be. I had to have what was left. He was mine. Alice packed up her Porsche with two trunks of clothes, and a duffle bag of equipment I didn't know how to use. Maps of the local terrain were in the passenger seat, along with some foreign maps I had never seen before. I decided not to ask questions until later, because the faster we left, the faster I had my answers. The family was out on a hunt, perfect timing to sneak away, so Alice and I said farewells to the home and sped off not sure of our direction.

"Alice, where are we going to start?" I was so nervous, and all I could think about was him.

"Well the last thing I saw was him disappear, so I'm not entirely sure. Ever since my vision has been off…if only I knew how my mind worked in the first place." Alice stated to ramble on, so I tuned her out and looked out the window at the landscape blurring behind us.

Night slowly crept in but neither of us needed to stop so we just kept driving north, waiting for a vision to pop into Alice's head. It was times like this when I wished I could sleep again. All I could think about was Edward. If he was alive, dead, tortured, where he was, if he was coherent enough to think of me too…curse my ever wondering brain, because then I thought of our daughter; the perfect reflection of her father, crying for her mother, needing me, and all I could do was try to pass the time with anything but what I was thinking of. Then out of nowhere, Alice stopped.

"Alice, what did you see!?" I was so nervous but relieved…her vision was back.

She slowly turned her eyes to me, full of pain, and I regretted my question instantly.

"Bella, I know who has Edward…who has Renesme…I know him." her words were distant but haunted.

"Who!? Alice, did you see something?" I was panicked, and just needed her to tell me.

"Not exactly, a flash of his face…I just remembered something, about my past…and it all fits…it has to be him.." was all she could muster…I was getting impatient.

"Alice, for the love of God please tell me what you know!" I was desperate.

Alice turned off the car, turned her whole body to me, took my hands for comfort, and told me her deepest secret.

"His name is Dr. Drake Richards. And to be honest I thought him to be dead. It was so long ago, and he was so old at the time, I thought it was impossible for him to even be alive…He's a scientist. A brilliant man with an evil twisted sense of right and wrong. I met him twenty years ago. I was searching for answers on my own past, trying to piece together my family tree, when I came across his name looking though some old family papers. From the look of it, it seemed we were somehow related, so I decided to look him up. Finding him was easy enough and at the time, he lived in a small cottage near Winchester VT. I had to meet him, and through some digging I learned he was the town dentist. I called and set up an appointment." she went to continue but I stopped her.

"Wait a second, Alice…why would _you_ set up a dentist appointment?"

"Well obviously Bella once I was seen I would explain the circumstances of my visit, thus ceasing the need to examine my teeth. Honestly…Now let me continue. His office was quaint, but seemed fairly new. His receptionist led me through the back doors to the examination room, and as I was waiting for my relative to see me, I decided to be a bit nosy and poke around, and that's when I found it. Me. Everything about me. Photos, records, my birth certificate, my _death _certificate…he had been following me, and I didn't even know how he had ever found out, but I knew within seconds he knew what I was but it was too late…he walked in with a torch gun in his hands."

"Oh Alice! That's awful! What happened!?" I was so upset, but I needed to know everything.

" He said for me to sit down and listen. That he would never hurt me, but wanted to make sure I knew to listen. So I sat down and listened. Dr. Richards said I was his great aunt, and that he knew everything about me. That he devoted his life to curing my kind so that I could be free of the vampirism burdens I was forced to lived by. At first I truly trusted him when he said he wanted to help me, but he was just…wrong. He tried to use my genetic DNA to create an anti-venom for newly bitten humans. He nearly killed me in the process, I escaped his basement during the night, and never turned back." she sighed and so I knew she was done. I couldn't look at her; I just closed my eyes away from her pain.

"Bella I don't think he wants Edward or Renesme…I think he wants _you_." she whispered.

I just looked at her in shock. My family is going though hell because of me? Why was it always me? I should've never been born at this point.

"Let me get this straight…Edward and my daughter have been kidnapped to get to me?" I hissed low and angry. I would never allow this monster to walk the earth once I found him. If what he wanted was me, he could have me, all of me and I was sure it wasn't the scientific way he had in mind.

"Yes. He kidnapped the two most important things to you, so that you would go looking. But the good news is that he must have kept them both alive for your cooperation." Alice was always right, and being right about this was crucial in my sanity.

"For his sake, you better be right Alice. I still don't understand why he would want me." I thought back to Aro and the royal family…how they praised my abilities, even though I just found them annoying.

"Well your special gift allows you to block out other vampire gifts, how he knows of this, I'm not sure, but he must think your DNA could be what he needs for his anti-venom. " Alice explained as we turned back on to the highway and in the direction of Dr. Richards previous home town.

With the way Alice drove we were already two states away from Vermont, and my nerves were all over the place. I was so close to answers, and yet so far away. I started to zone out into my fantasies of being reunited with my family. Holding my daughter in my arms again, and kissing my husband. If tears were possible I would have been crying. Hours passed and without realizing it, Alice had parked the car and opened my door.

"Are you ready? I don't know if this will help, but it might." she didn't want to get my hopes up, but it was already too late for that.

"It's a start Alice. Let's go."

The building was not what I pictured for a dentists office at all. Dentists were supposed to keep things modern, clean and…white. If this was my only option as a child in this town, my teeth would've rotted out of my mouth. The old brick was stained with years of smoke and a possible chimney fire years ago. The shrubbery had become a tangled menagerie of climbing weeds up to the window panes, and if I pictured vampires living anywhere, this would have been it. Alice peered into the cobwebbed window, looking for inhabitants, but seeing none, decided to break down the door.

We stepped inside and started hunting for anything, but to be honest I didn't know what to even be looking for. Dust kissed sheets hugged every piece of forgotten furniture and the artificial plants were left sporadic around the room. But after looking around I noticed something odd. The dust wasn't heavy as it should be. This place had just been deserted. He must be close, if not still here. I let out a low hiss, and Alice turned to me.

"So you see it too. This place is fairly new as forgotten buildings go. Which means documents left behind will be of some use to us." she flashed me her all knowing smile and I started to relax a little.

"Alice, what should I be looking for?" I was determined to find whatever she needed.

"Well I'm not entirely sure, just keep your guard up and don't miss a thing." she said simply as she tore the room apart. I decided mimicking her was my best option, so I left the "waiting room" to venture farther into the dentist's old office.

The hallway was creepy, even for a vampire, and I wasn't sure if I should be going in alone. It was dark but obviously that wasn't an issue, so I continued to the door marked Dr. Richards. Surprisingly the door was locked, so with a little force I pushed the door open. I couldn't believe it. I was so shocked at what I saw that I gasped. Alice came rushing to my side, but it was too late.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Embrace

"Edward." was all I could manage. He rushed to my side, and took me up into his arms. I wanted to ask him a million things, but all we could do was touch one another, finally together again. He whispered my name once before his lips locked to mine. With a fiery yearn his lips ate at mine, begging for my entrance. I permitted and his breath enter my lungs. Oh how I had missed his air, his scent, his essence. Having him near me was like being able to breathe again. The hole he originally put in chest was rapidly filling with all of him. Our breathing sped and our eyes turned black with desire. He slowed the pace, and though I did not agree, I obliged and followed his pace. He kissed all over every part of my face and neck and then opened his swollen eyes and spoke.

"Bella. You need to get out of here." he hissed, then he turned to Alice. "Why did you bring her here! I can't lose her! And you knew? You knew what this monster wanted how could you?" he was angry. But before Alice or I could explain, there was a rapping at the door frame.

"Ah. Finally my bait worked. I was worried you were heartless like most vampires Bella, but once again I am proven wrong by your miraculous kind." Dr. Richards said so professionally, like a dentist. He was so close and I lunged for his throat. Edward lunged forward arm locking me to him.

"Let me go." I hissed. "I must kill him" a growl ripped from my chest. A sound not usually escaping my lips it startled me, but only enough to clear my head.

"Bella, love, don't. He will hurt Renesme; he will hurt you." Edward whispered into my ear. But I was calm and ready for answers; I was ready to give myself up for my family.

"Your mate is intelligent, I suggest you listen dear Bella. Now that we have got that nasty business out of the way, we can get down to work." he paused for interruption, but seeing none continued. "First before I list my demands, I am going to warn you just once Bella that I have your daughter in a completely different location, one Edward has not discovered nor will I think. If I do not make it out of this little meeting alive, neither does your daughter do you understand?" he finished…he was sick.

"Yes. I get it. What do you want?" I spit at him. He never said I had to be nice.

"Right then. Good. You see I have been trying very hard to figure out her gifts, and then I realized that what I needed was you. At first it was her DNA I thought I needed. Such a gift! Having both human and vampire strands I was sure it was my answer, but then looking in her memories, yes I can do this; you will learn in time. Where was I? Oh yes, while doing so I found your gifts very useful. A vampire who could block others powers, and a vampire who had been bitten once and not changed."

"That's because Edward sucked the venom from me. That's all you need done! A strong vampire who can extract the toxins and that's it! You don't need me!" I was desperate.

"Yes I thought about this. Edward explained this to me, but then I thought deeper, and don't argue because your husband agrees with me…You survived that first bite Bella not because of Edward, but because of you." he stopped, and turned to me.

"What?" I turned to Edward. He agreed with this maniac?

"It makes sense love. You had to be changed with multiple bites and a siringe of venom straight to the heart." he explained softly.

"But you had to! I was going to die!" I argued. There was no way I had more freaky vampire deflector powers.

"Sweetheart…you were so weak and close to death. Dr. Richards has studied our transformation process, and he thinks, and yes Bella, Alice I agree with him. Bella you only took to the venom because of your weakened state. Furthermore, if a normal human had been exposed to that amount of poison, they would have surely died, and not been able to handle the pain. But with your special gift, you minimize, if not repel vampire powers. Think about it: I could hardly ever dazzle you, I couldn't read your mind, other vampire gifts are blocked, you were strong enough to repel the half vampire fetus enough to carry it without killing you…it all fits."

I couldn't think straight. I couldn't look at anyone. I just kept wondering what if I was a vampire repellant? What did this mean? Dr. Richard cut in.

"You see Bella, when a human is bitten by a vampire it is usually only to become a dinner, but the venom itself is a paralyzing agent. But you dear, from what Edward remembers, you thrashed and fought the pain harder than anyone he had ever seen. They even gave you morphine and you still moved more than an average human should have been able to. Which is why you are most likely the only vampire ever to carry the repellant mutation I've been looking for. Which means you are the only being strong enough to handle the operation necessary to extract the DNA samples."

"Now wait a second doc…I never said you could touch her." Edward cut in and stepped between us, but I stopped him. He looked hurt.

"Edward as long as you say I'm strong enough, I have to do this for us, for our daughter. Can you imagine what this means Edward? We could save people…from having to do what we must. " His eyes flashed a sudden hurt and I quickly reworded my response. "Edward you know that I would never go back and change my decision…But I know Rose would. What about them? The ones who could go back? Have the chance that I was given?" I kissed him for forgiveness, and stepped to the doctors side. "Dr. Richards…take me to my daughter, and I will give you what you need."

"Bella no! I will not leave you again!" he rushed to my side and locked his arms to my waist in plea.

"Oh no worries, none of you will be leaving just yet, you see I can't trust this one here…" he meandered over to Alice and motioned for her to step closer. "You see Bella she lied to you…to keep herself safe I guess, I'm not sure why, but _I'm_ going to tell you the truth…Alice is not my great cousin, grandma, aunt, or any other relative. She was my assistant…and she was mine."

Alice just looked at the ground. Her arms were wrapped around herself; she looked ashamed. "Alice what have you done?" I cried to her. I was in pain just looking at her.

"Bella, please don't hate me but I'm afraid my first few years as a vampire were not the most pleasant, and I'm afraid I have kept them from all of you…to protect you, and to save myself the shame. Dr. Richards was my mentor who took me in after I became a vampire. And well… he was my husband." Her face fell into her hands, and she fell to her knees. "I swear this was not my idea Bella, Edward please know that I ran from him and I…"

I put my hand up to silence her and got down on my knees to her level. "Alice there is not one thing that this man here could tell me to ever stop me from loving you. I know you." I put my hand on her shoulders and she embraced my waist dry sobbing into my blouse.

"Oh thank you Bella! Please know this was never something I thought could happen…Edward I'm so sorry. Will you ever forgive me?" we both face him and he dropped to his knees along with us.

"Little sister, how could ever think I'd love you less? No matter what you are always family. We love you unconditionally. But you need to tell us now what is the truth." he now faced Dr. Richards. "And I want my daughter now. "

"All in good time sir, all in good time. Now Alice dear, you know protocol, take our guests to one of the waiting rooms." he said it with a sick acid spit to it. He was an evil man. But Alice stood and grabbed both Edward's hand and mine to lead us to our new chambers.

"Alice talk to me, what is going on? " I whispered. Richards was no where to be seen but I was sure he could hear.

"Bella, look I'm doing what's best for Renesme right now. You do what you need to do, and I'll do my best to get you back to her okay?" her voice was so shaken and I was sure Alice had never looked so broken. Edward immediately took her hand tighter and embraced it lovingly.

"Alice look as soon as we have Renesme with us, this human will be no trouble…please do not worry." he whispered close to her ear. No human should be able to hear us, but I still felt strange about it.

"Edward save my niece….save my sister…that's all that matters." She was hollow. I tried to look into her eyes but she was gone. What had this man done to her. She was supernatural for God's sake and here she was acting like an abused housewife.

I squeezed her hand lightly, as a sign of comfort, but I got nothing. She didn't look up, she didn't smile. For the first time, I felt that Alice was truly dead. We got to the end of the corridor, and Alice walked us through the last door to a series of chambers, not be mine and Edward's cell. The room was slightly more pleasant than I expected. One prison stlye bunk bed, a table with two chairs on the corner, and a small bathroom/ sink combo in the far left hand corner of the cell. Dr. Richards had really set up prison cells for his "guests"…was this what my daughter was living in? I hissed in pure hatred of this man. Alice shuddered, and I instantly felt horrible for my actions.

"Oh Alice no! That was never meant towards you! I love you!" I cried. I meant it…she was my best friend, and my sister, I loved her. But she was already gone. She had locked Edward and I together, something I would have to thank her for somehow if we ever got out. Edward stared at me with a burning passion. Instantly I was in his arms.

"Bella…I'm so sorry my love. We will get out of here, I swear it on my life." he whispered into my hair, as he traced the contours of my face, memorizing the pain permanently etched into my reflection. I put my index finger to his lips, and he subconsciously kissed.

"Edward please don't promise me that you will risk your life to save mine. We are in this together, and to be honest all I can think of right now is that this is the first time we are alone and together since you disappeared…"

I looked up into his eyes, his were smoldering just as mine. He took in one low breathe and I matched him. He grabbed my face and crushed our lips together. Our tongues fought for dominance, and soon he was carrying me to the lower bunk. I needed him, and he needed me. With our time together on a time frame we had to reunite before it was too late. I clawed into his back gripping him fiercely. We had been apart for too long, and my withdrawals had made me erratic. I had already ripped his clothes off, and he was working on my jeans, but I was impatient. I shredded my favorite khakis thrust towards him. Edward kissed every inch of my revealed skin. Whispering my name in a most loving manner, I gasped for him to take me, and he growled knowingly. I needed my arousal fulfilled and I needed Edward to do it. With no windows or light, we couldn't tell day or night. But we spent hours memorizing each other, and reuniting the forever bond between us. I was the first to speak.

"Oh god I love you." I sighed into his neck. "If we weren't being held captive, this could be one of the best days of my life." I giggled. He looked at me perplexed.

"Oh my silly Bella, you always have such a way with words." He kissed my sweetly, and even though I wished him to take me longer, we needed to just hold each other and be together.

Time was not easy to figure out without sunlight. We could only assume it was morning, but not needing sleep didn't help either. In the dark steel chamber, we waited for something to happen; hoping Alice was planning a rescue. The waiting continued for what seemed to be lifetimes, when finally Alice opened our cell door.

"Alice! Where have you been?" I rushed to her and pulled her close into my heart. I had never been so far from her. She seemed distant. This monster of a man was crushing my sister. "What's the plan Alice?" I asked, but Edward stepped forward and ripped me away from her. "Edward the hell?" I started but he explained instantly.

"Alice is not here to free us, she's here to take you and I'm not allowing that to happen." he growled. "Over my charred body would I EVER allow you to separate us." He kissed the top of my head sweetly, but it felt angry.

Alice took one step into the cell and closed the door. Her eyes were lost and cold. She sighed deep and began to explain. "Edward you know I would never do this unless I had to…" he went to cut it but I stopped him. "Thank you. Now listen to me, if we want to save Renesme, my way is the only way. If I get Bella in the room alone with Dr. Richards, he will fully trust me. But this needs to be a dramatic fight Edward…though I'm sure you'll do fine with that part."

"Oh Alice I get it! You want him to think you are in complete control and with that comes trust, like the location of Renesme!" I cried and pounced on her at once. I turned to Edward for his approval.

He turned to Alice, scowled for a moment and sighed, "I don't have choice do I? But let me make myself clear, if Bella is hurt by this man Alice just prove your false devotion, I will never forgive you." Her face crumbled; pain stricken, she tore out of the room to leave us once again completely alone.

Edward turned and went back towards the bed, but I grabbed him and forced him to look at me. "How could you say that to her? She is risking her life to save us and yeah, I don't want to be bait but it's not like it's the first time!" Edward protested, but my fingers touched his lips first. "Don't forget that if it comes to our baby I will take my own life, and yes I know you will be right behind me, but for now lets save Renesme." He answered me with a loving kiss, and for now I knew our disagreement was over.


End file.
